Tuesday Morning
by Star Shadow and Dark Stratos
Summary: (rated for slight language) Reno's having a bit of a problem with his feeling for a certain black haired boss. v-v;; Why is it that my summaries always sound really bad? currently looking for new title


Star Shadow: ::is currently hyper and dressed like Vincent:: Look! I've written another fic!

Dark Stratos: ::is dressed like Cid:: God Dammit! I told you to stop writing so much!

Star Shadow: But this is my late B-day present to all my fans!

Dark Stratos: Your birthday was over a week ago!!

Star Shadow: I said late.

Dark Stratos: ::slaps his hand over his face::

:-:-:-:-:

Disclaimer: ::huggles Reno plushie:: I wish I owned youand all the other FFVII stuff, but I don't!! ::cries::

:-:-:-:-:

Tuesday Morning

Star Shadow and Dark Stratos

:-:-:-:-:

Right now I'm sitting on the railing of the balcony of the 64th story of the Shinra building looking at the near black sky thinking of he who haunts my dream, or maybe my nightmares... Out of all the people I could have fallen for in this God forsaken city, it just had to be him. Tseng, my superior, my boss, and the pain in my proverbial ass.

Tseng is not the kind of man I wanted to be with, and he was _not_ the guy that you just walk up to and started sucking face with. In fact, he'd probably suspend me for a month for trying a stunt like that, and when I got back he'd probably send me to a psychiatrist in hopes of making me 'not queer'. One thing is for sure however; if I did pull something like that Rude would never look at me the same again. I'm not even going to go into what Elena would think of me. That would be a complete and total disaster.

Dammit, Reno! Only _you_ would go and fall for a man who happens to not only be much older than you but also happens to be your boss! I bet Fate's laughing her ass off at me right now because not only am I in love with someone who would rather kill me than have a relationship with me, but I'm also talking to myself using the word 'you'. Perhaps I really should go see the resident shrink. God this fucking sucks.

I really pissed him off today, you know, Tseng. I botched a really important mission. He looked like he was about to strangle me. I almost got suspended again because of it. It took a lot of begging to get off the hook. Yeah, i said begging, as in on my hands and knees. I don't think i've ever seen him that mad before. Even my jokes don't get that much emotion out of him. But ya know what? I'm beginning to think that the only way to even see my raven haired infatuation is just _to _mess up, as sad as that may sound.

He's never really liked me. I think he just sees me as an annoying, unpredictable slacker. I probably am, but still, I can't help but wonder if that's all he'll ever see me as. I know that 'love interest' will never be one of the things he'll see me as because of how he seems to have every emotion drilled out of him, but even 'annoying friend' would work. I mean, for fucks sake, is that too much to ask. Yes, yes it is.

Shit... I'm getting emotional again. It's a good thing nobody's around. I look at my watch and see that it's 1:43AM. That means it's Tuesday morning. That also means that I didn't go home last night. This I gonna be some hell of an overtime. I've been sitting here for hours now because I can't get my mind off of him. This has to be hell.

Oh God no. No! This can't be happening. I am _not_ crying! I cannot possibly be crying over this! Dammit, Tseng! This is all your God dammed fucking fault! I started to pull at my hair, losing the tie as I stood on the railing. This _can't_ be happening! It can't be! No! It's not. It's not!

But it is, says a little voice inside me. It's the voice that I used to call my heart, but since I killed that part of me a long long time ago, it must have been that little cynical part of me that likes to see me suffer. I wish I didn't have to suffer like this.

But then again, maybe I don't. I looked down at the long drop. If I just jumped I would probably die before I even hit the ground, and I wouldn't have to go through all this emotional torture. It's not like there is anyone around to stop me. After all it is 1:45-ish in the morning. I doubt that even Tseng comes in this early. The question was did I really want to do this?

It was an easy decision. I closed my eyes, feeling a breeze whip my hair around my face. No more pain. No more torment. No more angry faces from Tseng. No more Tseng. Period.

I stepped one foot off the balcony, a feeling of falling and calm washing over me. Then I really felt it. Not only was I falling, but I was falling the _wrong_ direction and there was something around me. Something warm and strong. That something was arms. I fell upon whoever was behind me, realizing just how cold I was while I was up against that other persons body. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I didn't want to see who had saved me.

There was the sound of soft breathing in my ear. The soft gushes of air feeling hot and making me shiver. Whoever I was on was bigger than me because I was currently on his lap, and for his mouth to be that high, it was a given he was taller.

"What were you thinking?" a soft voice whispered in a breathless tone.

That voice forced my eyes open. I knew that voice, but normally it was much more harsh and demanding. I looked up at the man who had prevented me from taking my own life cautiously. Even the little cynical voice in the back of my head was shocked into silence. Long black hair, Almost black almond shaped eyes, red dot thing between said eyes, furrowed brows and a near immaculate navy blue suit. It was him. Tseng had stopped me.

Oh shit…

:-:-:-:-:

Star Shadow: I'm not sure if this is the end of the fic or not, so all you people out there will have to tell me.

Dark Stratos: Please tell us in the form of reviews. This fic was a spur of the moment fic. The time in the fic was what time she stopped writing last night… er… this morning…

Star Shadow: So if you want more, please tell us because I'm also thinking of writing what was going on in Tseng's mind.

Dark Stratos: Tah tah!

Star Shadow: READ and REVIEW!!! Er… please?


End file.
